puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood In The Water
Blood In The Water is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Midnight Blues. Public Statement RAWR! we be family!!!! DONT double cross us ! ( heheh our REAL name shud be Booches R us!) Extended Public Statement We are CREWMAILY!!!!!!We are The Legacy. Honor and valor run through our veins. Pick up your blade, and pillage with us. Biiann the Captain will be the one giving out the ranks. Visit our Crew stalls! Please visit our Flag stallls yer partonage is appreciated *Shipwrightery Limitanei's on Hep *Ironmonger Limitanei's on Hep *Weaving Vegeta's on Xi *Distilliery Shakki's on Hep *Tailor Stall Shakki's on Xi please take jobs and support our crew / flag! Welcome to our crew. We dont have many rules, but one of the most important ones is to be a good team player and think about your fellow ship mates. Slackers and/or disruptive pirates are not tolerated and will be dismissed. When in a swordfight, make sure you are teamed in 2s or 3s. If you don't know how to team, it is quite simple: Look at the game box of the opponents and you will see dots beside some of them. Each dot represents one of your crewmates. If you see an opponent with only 1 or 2 dots then you can click to team up on them. If you dont know which dot you are looking for, search for the opponents' board with the white highlighted border. Your dot will be two different colours which relate to the colours on your sword (outer ring for hilt, inner ring for handle) and will be the same until you change swords. Please note that stick-wielding is a bad idea and will hurt the whole team by allowing the enemy to use much larger attacks against you. A few basic rules for all: #please ask permission to board a ship (PTB?) #please dont leave in battle #follow orders the captin of most vessels knows what they are doing #dont take a ship out if you dont have permission from the owner and always restock when you do take 1 out Potential recruits: Almost anyone is welcome to join Eclipse, but ye should be aware that we will expel the disruptive pirates as quickly as they were recruited, if need be. Rank Structure: Pirate - Once ye are subscribed ye will earn pirate rank. Inform an officer when this is done. However, pirates are held to a higher standard than cabin persons and are expected to follow orders for the good of the ship. As a pirate ye will need to get bnaving stats up before ye will get promotion to officer. To do this ye will have to job with the navy and get all station stats up. This doesnt mean ye have to be a good bnaver or that ye have to bnav in the crew, we just want ye to know what is required and what it takes to be a bnaver. Officer - A provisional rank granted to those in training. All prospective officers will be paired with a Senior Officer who is responsible for their development. Pirates will be promoted to officer once they have proven themselves competent and mature enough to begin their education. Fleet Officer - This rank will be granted by the supervising SO once an officer has completed their training. Running pillages is not mandatory for FOs, but they must be fully competent in all areas of vessel handling in case it is required. For many members, this will be their final rank. Senior Officer -This rank will be granted by the Captain of the crew. Seniors must have stats as or higher than the captain and be prepared to have junior officers assigned to them for training and therefore must be both active and well-versed in all aspects of piracy. For this reason, SO rank is not 'for life' and may be removed should ye be unwilling or unable to fulfil the duties expected of ye. Rules for Running Pillages: #Do not ever leave a ship at sea. Only start a pillage when you have time and try to buy your own ship. #Make sure that your ship is well stocked before you go out on a pillage. The amount of cannon balls and fine rum is up to your judgement. If you need suggestions ask a Senior Officer or the Captain. #The person in charge of the pillage's authority is to never be crossed unless the person asks for help. #If you are a Officer-In-Training never go out on a pillage without a Senior Officer or the Captain. #DO NOT do pvps without a full and good crew on the vessel. You also must have another officer on board as well. Sword Fighting and Rumbling Tutoring: If you want some extra help with Sword Fighting or Rumbling ask the Captain. She will either teach you herself, or advise you for the help of someone else. Flag Crew shoppes Hep Island , Limitanei please check it out and take a job if u would , thanks so much!